New Republic Era
The New Republic Era was the time where the New Republic existed. Appearances * Family Reunion – and Farewell * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 * A Leader Named Leia * Afternath * Shattered Empire, Part IV * Lost Stars * Aftermath: Life Debt * Blade Squadron: Kuat * Aftermath: Empire's End * Blade Squadron: Jakku * Bloodline * Phasma * The Perfect Weapon * Bait * Before the Awakening * Poe and the Missing Ship * Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb * Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I * Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II * Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III * Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I * Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II * Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III * * Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm * Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I * Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II * Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III * Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV * Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V * Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI * Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I * Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II * Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III * Poe Dameron Annual 1 * Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I * Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II * Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III * Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I * Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II * Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III * Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV * Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V * Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI * Join the Resistance * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran * Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles * Run Rey Run * The Happabore Hazard * Tales from Wild Space: Stop, Thief! * The Force Awakens * The Force Awakens novel * The Force Awakens junior novel * The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD * The Force Awakens Golden Book * The Force Awakens Graphic Novel * The Force Awakens, Part I * The Force Awakens, Part II * The Force Awakens, Part III * The Force Awakens, Part IV * The Force Awakens, Part V * The Force Awakens, Part VI * Finn and the First Order * Finn and Poe Team Up! * Rey Meets BB-8 * Finn and Rey Escape! * New Adventures * Finn's Mission * The Adventures of BB-8 * Rolling with BB-8 * Rey's Story * Finn's Story * BB-8 on the Run * Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Rey * Sands of Jakku * BB-8 Bandits * Tracker Trouble * Cobolt Squadron * Bomber Command * Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1 * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel * Rey's Journey * Rose and Finn's Secret Mission * Porg Problems * Shuttle Shock